


Rekindled

by CrimeBrulee



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, Riding, a little bit of rough housing and hair pulling and using belts to restrain, bottoming from on top or something like that, galolio, god i'm so embarrassed, i don't know what about camping made me go Yes Let's Write Sex!, like a boyscout he's always prepared, promare - Freeform, save a motorcycle ride a firefighter, sorry for the angst i'm just tender over these two, sucking, there has to be a reason lio has so many belts on his person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeBrulee/pseuds/CrimeBrulee
Summary: Lio threw his gaze back up to the stars.  “It’s too quiet.  Too cold.  I was a raging inferno.  Now what am I?  A burnt out wick?  Scattered ashes of some abandoned campsite?”--Comfort sex at Galo's favourite campsite.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Rekindled

**Author's Note:**

> If this story happens to look familiar to you, you're not just imagining that! I'm the writer half of the collab for the Rekindled zine that was sold at ALA and Katsu! I finally worked up the courage to post it to my AO3! I hope that you enjoy it! AHHHHHHH!!!!
> 
> I'm sorry for my tags!

It took a solid winter for the lake to freeze over again, and it retained its chill long into spring. 

“I dug down into the ice,” Galo said. “Only three or four feet, but, maybe it’ll keep freezing down, don’t you think?”

The pair had been watching the sun set over the lake, but now the fingers of dusk faded into midnight blues. The first of the stars speckled the sky. As the night deepened, they shone brighter, smearing light across the heavens. The moon lay nestled in a hazy glow.

Lio listened to the crackle of the campfire in front of them. He’d built it himself, using logs and kindle. It had roared merrily a few hours ago, but now it started to settle down, flames low on charred logs.

“I think originally it was manmade,” Lio said. “The ice. To hide the lab.” He shrugged, sidling just a little closer to Galo on their log. It had been six months ago--but a cold had seeped into Lio after  _ Parnassus _ . No amount of blankets or flame could ease the hollow ache at his core. Maybe it was akin to a crack deep within the ice, leaving jagged edges somewhere he could not reach. When it finally reached the surface, would it all just cave in?

“What are you thinking about?” Galo asked.

Lio absently fiddled with his sleeve. He’d been staring into the flames so long that sunbursts blinded him when he looked away. “Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Galo said, “You always get this...kind of look on your face when you stare at the fire. Do you--do you miss it?”

“Do I miss burning?” Lio scoffed. He tossed his hair behind his shoulder. “I don’t miss the noise in my head, anyway. I don’t miss--I--” His brow furrowed. He threw his gaze back up to the stars. “It’s too quiet. Too cold. I was a raging inferno. Now what am I? A burnt out wick? Scattered ashes of some abandoned campsite?” 

“The cold I can help with,” Galo muttered, wrapping his arms around Lio and squeezing him tight. He rested his chin atop his head with a sigh. “I’m not sure how to help with any of that other stuff. I can’t pretend to understand what you’re going through.”

“What, no lecture about your burning soul? Didn’t you say something like that to me when we first met.” Lio asked. He listened to the steady beat of Galo’s heart against his ear. Felt the rise and fall of each breath.

Galo’s laugh rumbled deep within his chest. “In retrospect, I can see how that would come across as a little...douchey.”

“You think?”

Lio yelped at the cold of Galo’s nose into his neck, tempered with a blast of heat from his breath as he planted a kiss there.

“H-hey, warn someone,” Lio hissed, shoving Galo’s face away as a shiver ripped through him. He squirmed, but burrowed that much deeper into Galo’s arms, seeking the warmth and shelter there.

Galo grinned. “Thought you wanted some of my burning soul!”

“Not outside--! Do you think I want to get undressed out here? It’s cold as  _ hell _ and what if someone’s watching?”

“I can’t think of anyone who would complain about a free show?” Galo said.

“You idiot,” Lio mumbled, but he laughed in spite of himself. 

“I brought the camper, you know,” Galo said, gesturing to the large tin enclosure he’d attached to the back of his motorcycle. “It’ll be plenty toasty in there,” he said, “I’m also a handy built-in furnace.”

This Lio could not deny. Heat always seemed to roll off of Galo in waves. It was the closest Lio came to feeling anymore. And oh how desperate he was to feel something. 

_ Anything _ .

“ _ And _ there’s a neat little sky light, so we can still see the stars,” Galo said.

“How romantic,” Lio deadpanned. 

“Okay, but it kind of is,” Galo said with a huge grin. “Shall we?”

“What about the campfire?” Lio said, glancing to where it had all but dwindled into searing coals.

“It’s well protected,” Galo said. “See how I placed rocks around where I dug it out? We can always rekindle it in the morning when it burns out. There’s a lot of life in it yet.”

The camper only accommodated a queen-sized mattress which rested flush against corrugated walls. A shelf overhead stored a few piles of junk. The skylight beamed down at them, the stars visible even through dusty glass.

Galo climbed in first, but tugged Lio in after him by his hand. Gravity brought Lio hurling toward him, landing squarely on Galo’s chest and straddling his waist. 

Galo beamed up at him. “Is this suitable?” 

Lio glanced up and down the walls. “I suppose it’ll do.”

“How do you want to do this?” Galo asked. He hadn’t let go of Lio’s hand, instead bringing it to his lips to kiss his wrist. With a smarmy little smile, he tugged one of Lio’s gloves off with his teeth.

“Don’t lose those,” Lio said.

“Pinky promise,” Galo said. He made quick work of the second glove and set them carefully aside. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

Lio closed his eyes. Took a deep breath. Then fixed his stare onto Galo. “I want to feel in control.”

Galo squirmed a little. “Then take control.” He paused, and that same smile sparked across his lips. “If you can!”

And he flipped them, pinning Lio down by his wrists, weight a firm hold at his hips.

Lio scoffed. The light of competition flashed across his eyes. “I won’t let you get away with this, Galo Thymos.”

_ Good- _ -Galo thought. Sometimes when Lio lost himself to thought, the blankness overtaking his expression scared Galo, like the last pulse of flame when a candle finally wisps out. It was no longer as simple as passing his flame back to him. “Then prove it, Lio Fotia.”

Galo swallowed up Lio’s retort, tongue wedging between his lips. Lio gasped into his open mouth and nipped his bottom lip, smirking against Galo when he heard him yelp. 

“Ouch--”

“Don’t be ungrateful,” Lio said. He wrenched a hand free and tugged Galo’s hair.

Instead, Galo’s lips found his neck, sucking on his pulse there, feeling it throb louder. Hotter. He nipped downward. Felt Lio’s hand tighten in his hair as he skimmed the zipper down on Lio’s jacket.

Lio wrenched his other hand free when Galo started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He tore the shirt open to pepper Lio’s heaving chest with rosy kisses. Lio grabbed Galo’s hand and shoved it toward his crotch. 

“Unzip me,” Lio rasped into Galo’s ear. He emphasized his command with another tug of Galo’s hair. 

“You got it, boss,” Galo breathed back. Deft hands unzipped his pants and shoved them down over Lio’s hips and down his thighs. “If you let go of my hair, I’ll get them all the way off,” Galo whined. 

Lio narrowed his eyes. “Fine. But undress yourself as well. And no funny business.”

Galo huffed, but drew back and peeled his own shirt and pants off before tugging Lio’s off as well. Lio sat up, back against the wall and knees drawn to his chest, to appreciate the view.

“You’re such a goddamn dorito,” Lio muttered, eyes grazing over broad shoulders and a large chest that cinched into a tiny waist. 

“You saying I’m a snack?” Galo asked, flashing him a grin.

Lio rolled his eyes. “Sure.” Lio let his legs fall open. He caught Galo’s eyes then jerked his gaze downward.

Galo caught on, crawling between his knees. He took Lio’s cock in his hand, running a thumb up over the tip. Lio’s breath hitched. Galo ran his tongue up the length, eyes darting up to catch a glimpse of Lio’s head thunking backward with a new, breathy sigh. Lio’s fingers tangled into Galo’s hair again, this time gently.

“Don’t stop,” Lio said.

Galo carefully took the cock into his mouth.

“Ha…” Lio breathed. 

He closed his eyes, focusing on the heat of mouth and the skim of teeth up and down his penis as Galo bobbed his head. His legs trembled as Galo pushed them wider open for a better angle. He strained his hips toward, muscles in his stomach twitching as Galo took more with each thrust. He became slick with precum, and his fingers tightened in Galo’s hair, tugging him off of him. His lips released with a little  _ pop _ and a trail of saliva.

Galo cocked his head. “Something wrong?”

Lio shook his. “No.” He swiped at the sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead. His fingertips lingered at Galo’s jaw just a moment too long, and then he shifted, pushing Galo slowly down onto his back, crawling to straddle him. His other hand traced from Galo’s collarbone, down his sternum, to his abs, all the way to the little trail of hair at his crotch. “This is me taking control.” 

Lio leaned back to grab at his discarded pants, whipping one of the leg belts from its loops. He traced it back up Galo’s body and up one arm to his wrist. 

“Don’t move,” Lio purred.

Galo held his breath, too transfixed by the smirk glinting in Lio’s eyes and the velvet of his voice, just softer than a growl. 

Lio took both of Galo’s hands over his head and looped the belt around his wrists. He cinched it tight.

“H-hey--You don’t play fair--” Galo sputtered.

“No, I don’t,” Lio said. He took a moment to admire the bulge of Galo’s arms, then shifted back over him. “You should know this by now. How many times have we fucked before this?” He slicked his palms up with lube, and idly wandered a hand backwards to grip Galo’s cock, gently pumping.

Galo’s hips jerked at first contact. “Your hands are cold--” he complained.

“My hands are a normal human temperature,” Lio said. An odd expression flitted across his brow, but he shook it and continued working Galo, paying attention to heaving breaths that rolled through his chest. He patted Galo’s cheek with his free hand, pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck. He lingered, breath hot over angry marks at Galo’s jaw. He sucked until one bloomed fresh.

“Did you just give me a hickey--” Galo said, turning his head as if he’d be able to see his own neck.

“Think of it as a badge of honor from one worthy man to another,” Lio remarked. He retreated, slathering Galo’s cock with a generous amount of lube. He took a few minutes to prepare his own opening, ears burning when he felt Galo watching.

“Do you mind?” Lio said.   
  
Galo’s cheeks tinged pink but he shook his head. “Not at all.” 

Galo’s ears strained for the quiet hitches in Lio’s breath as he worked, body trembling and open and  _ vulnerable _ .

“Okay, well, I’m going to ride you,” Lio finally said, raising a brow at Galo.

Galo swallowed but nodded.

He groaned as Lio eased himself onto his cock, his eyes fluttering. Lio wheezed through a few breaths, leaned forward to knead at Galo’s pecs with his palms and started to move, snapping his hips into a fluid roll. Galo’s breath hitched, arms straining against his bonds as Lio quickened his pace. He thrust up, finding rhythm with Lio’s movements, mesmerized by the way Lio’s bangs fell into his face and the quiet breaths that punctuated the slapping of skin.

_ A burnt out wick, my ass- _ -Galo wanted to say but it came out a strangled cry.

Lio’s panting grew louder as Galo’s thrusting became erratic. Lio slammed his hips harder--faster--until his breaths were rasps and sweat beaded on his forehead. An intensity filled his eyes as heat pooled from his stomach to every inch of his body. It was these moments he almost felt alive again--with the spill of Galo’s cum inside him and his own splattering Galo’s bare stomach as he slumped down on him, too spent to move.

The pair lay in silence, chests heaving, for several minutes, until Lio was able to roll off of Galo and carefully undo the belt. He tossed it aside.

They stared up at the stars, as bright and unwavering as ever.

“That was...That was nice,” Galo managed.

Lio’s laugh was wry. “Only nice?”

“You know what I mean--” Galo said. His voice cracked with exertion.

Lio allowed him to scoop him into his arms, wrinkling his nose at the stench of sex and sweat, though burying his face into Galo’s chest all the same. He let the warmth permeate him, tucked safely there. His eyes drifted shut.

Galo waited until Lio’s breathing evened out, then gently brushed his bangs from his forehead. 

There was fire in his man, yet, Galo thought through a yawn. He just needed a safe place to rekindle that flame. 

Galo pulled him just a little closer in his arms, pressing a kiss to Lio’s forehead.

On his life, he’d provide that for him.

  
  
  
  



End file.
